At the present state of the art, extractor and ejector devices are well known, especially in firearms of the cartridge-firing type.
A combination extractor and ejector is found on many double barrelled shotguns, wherein the extractor-ejector is actuated by a cam follower resiliently connected to the extractor-ejector.